Scorpius
Scorpius was an alien insectoid warlord, ruler of the inhabitants of the Scorpion Stinger. Biography He resembled a large arachnid with tentacles instead of legs. He was a truly antagonistic enemy of the Magna Defender, having attacked his planet 3,000 years ago and killed his only son, Zika. Scorpius frequently attempted to gather powerful objects to himself, including the Quasar Sabers and the Lights of Orion. The result of these mad quests often left the objects in question in the hands of the Galaxy Power Rangers, and severely depleted Scorpius' army as they were either punished by him, or destroyed by the Rangers. Scorpius had a daughter, Trakeena, upon whom he truly doted and adored. He refused to allow her to be involved in his evil deeds, and he would not allow her to engage the Rangers in battle despite her requests - all in attempts to protect her from getting severely injured. Eventually, Scorpius webbed a cocoon for Trakeena. He told her that it was her time to enter the cocoon, to shed her mortal beauty and become an insect with magnificent powers, like him. Trakeena declined, for vanity reasons. When Scorpius tried to force her, she ran away and teleported out into space, eventually arriving on Onyx. Scorpius had later met Deviot and appointed him as his new general. Deviot plotted against Scorpius, to depose him and enter the cocoon so that he could gain great powers. Deviot tricked Scorpius into attacking the Galaxy Power Rangers, saying that Trakeena was their prisoner. With an army of Stingwingers, Scorpius ambushed the Galaxy Rangers. Alone he proved to be a formidable force to be reckon with in battle. However, grabbing on his tentacles, the other rangers held the warlord down to allow Leo to deliver the final strike with his charged-up Quasar Saber and Power-Up Claw. Though Scorpius was mortally wounded, he survived long enough to flee back to the Scorpion Stinger. Trakeena returned to take his throne before Scorpius could pass it to Deviot. Before he died, Scorpius told Deviot to be as loyal to Trakeena as he had been to him. After he died, Scorpius transformed into a new, more powerful staff for Trakeena. He would re-appear, after that, only in flashbacks. Notes *When Scorpius was invading the Magna Defender's home planet 3,000 years ago, among the monsters he brought with him are/were Radster, Sledge, Fishface, Impostra, and Motor Mantis. Captain Mutiny was also seen briefly. *Scorpius is American-produced and therefore has no direct Sentai counterpart. *The goo slime covering Scorpius is made from varnishing cream. *Scorpius is the first villainous leader to be permanently and directly destroyed at the hands of the Power Rangers. All of the previous lead villains were either destroyed or purified from evil and turned into humans by Zordon's Energy Wave, instead of being directly destroyed by a ranger team. **However, Louie Kaboom was the leader of the Machine Empire for several episodes and was destroyed by the Super Zeo Ultrazord *Scorpius is also one of the few main villains in the series to be destroyed early in his respective season. The second was Morticon from Power Rangers Mystic Force. *His Japanese voice actor is Atsuki Tani, who later voice for Don Armage in Uchu Sentai Kyuranger. See Also (role) References Category:PR Villains Category: Lost Galaxy Category:PR-exclusive Villains Category:Scorpius and Trakeena's Army Category:Main PR Villains Category:Insects Category:Masterminds Category:Deceased PR Villains Category:Aliens